


doting

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, dialogue prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another dialogue prompt request. this time it was: 2. “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”





	doting

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com   
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

Jumin and MC had received the happiest news. MC was pregnant, expecting their first child. She hadn’t been able to keep the suspicion from Jumin, so he was there with her at the first appointment to confirm her pregnancy. He was there for every ultrasound, even phone calls. MC had eagerly told the rest of the RFA the news when she found out. Everyone was excited for them. Seven and Yoosung had been suggesting possible names for months. Zen had his objections but he was thrilled at the idea of an RFA baby. Jaehee had an interesting reaction. She actually cried a little. MC hoped it was out of happiness and not just because she was worried about more work. MC kept Jumin’s workaholic habits on a short leash so the conditions at C&R had improved for Jaehee.

Jumin was home much more often now as he found he couldn’t be away from his wife for long. MC was concerned that meant more work for Jaehee but she tried to call Jaehee daily to make sure Jumin wasn’t just dumping everything on her to leave early. He was doting on MC, and of course had already prepared a full menu with a nutritionist for MC’s needs. She had regular doctor visits and later, the doctor would come to their home. MC never had to lift a finger if she didn’t want.

It drove her a little nuts, to be honest. It was too much. She wasn’t just some glass that would shatter if anyone looked at her. Lots of women were pregnant and still led mostly normal lives. And she knew Jumin was worried but she felt a bit smothered. At least until she started getting sick. Of course, she visited the doctor immediately. Neither she nor Jumin were willing to take any risks with their child. The doctor assured them a long-lasting cold was unfortunately something that happened with some pregnancies. It couldn’t be prevented. It could pose health risks to both their baby and MC, however. Well, it might have if Jumin weren’t already covering every possible aspect. There was nothing they could do that wasn’t already being done. The doctor was confident that while the cold would make the late stages of pregnancy more uncomfortable, MC and Jumin were responsible and attentive enough that it would not become a major issue.

And the pregnancy progressed. The couple chose not to know the gender of their child as they just wanted a happy baby. By her third trimester, MC was struggling. The large belly and the discomfort that came from that were ever-present. And her cold had persisted. She wasn’t sleeping much and was emotional and on-edge.

Jumin was carrying breakfast in one morning after a rough night for MC. She was trying to get out of bed, to wash her face. But her ankles were twisted in their blanket, holding her hostage to the bed. Jumin instantly stepped over to help her untangle.

“I don’t need your help!” she snapped at Jumin. She hated feeling like she couldn’t do something just because she was pregnant. Jumin simply looked at her and continued to free her. She huffed a little as if she was annoyed. When her feet hit the floor, she waddled to their bathroom to wash her face. Jumin followed and she saw him watching her in the mirror’s reflection. “Something you need to say?” she asked, finally.

“No. I simply enjoy watching you. Somehow you grow more beautiful every day.”

MC rolled her eyes. “Jumin, I’m not beautiful right now. I have no makeup on. I have bags under my eyes. My nose is red and swollen from the cold. And I have fat chipmunk cheeks,” she pouted.

Jumin had to laugh. He leaned over and lightly kissed her “chipmunk cheek”. “You’re beautiful. Every minute of every day. Because I love you.”

MC turned and buried her face in Jumin’s chest. He slipped his arms around her and held her as securely as he could. “I don’t like being sick,” she complained, the sound muffled as she spoke into his shirt.

“I know.”

“I don’t feel good.”

“I know.”

“But I love you and I’m glad I’m pregnant.”

He smiled. “I know.’’

She finally looked up again. “You’re not going to work again? Shouldn’t you at least go in today for a couple of hours? You don’t need to be with me every second. I feel like I’m restricting you. Like I’m just an annoyance to bother you.”

“I have never thought of you as an annoyance. I’m home because I want to be. I want to be here for you at all times. Assistant Kang understands how I feel. Baby, you’re not a bother.”

“I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.” MC sniffled a little, then laughed. “Ah, these emotions are crazy when I’m pregnant. But…” She took his hand and put it on her belly. As if on cue, the child inside kicked. Both laughed and MC rested her head on Jumin’s shoulder. “But I love you and I don’t want you to obsess over me to the point that the rest of your life fades into the background. I know you love me. But you’re going to have me and this little one forever. Life is still going on and I won’t let you ignore it. Go to work, Jumin. Or I’m going to go in for you. Even if they have to use a crane to lift me into your office,” she laughed.

Jumin lifted her chin and kissed her rather passionately. She was distinctly aware of her morning breath but Jumin’s kisses still made her knees go weak. “I will work. If there will be a reward waiting for me when I get home.”

MC’s cheeks went red in a blush. “I can’t say no to that,” she mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. She couldn’t quite believe Jumin had continued their sex life during her pregnancy but it hadn’t seemed to stop him in the slightest.

Jumin chuckled. “Chipmunk cheeks,” he teased before finally releasing her to don a suit for work.


End file.
